Past, Present, Future
by HPFan2144
Summary: Right after the war, the only thing Harry wants is family and a normal life. Can he have it all?


I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling...Thanks for letting us play in your world.

* * *

**Past, Present, and Future**

Can You Forget the Past

There was a loud sound and in an instant he was gone. He appeared in a place where he never had been. He felt like the weight of the world was off his shoulders. He never

experienced such peace and quiet. As he walked along the beach he did not know where to go but instinctively he realized he could not go back..at least not for a long time.

Harry Potter felt like a new man and he was determined to remain that way. He had enough pain and hardship to last more than one lifetime. He felt some guilt in the people

that were left behind, but this was necessary for him to have any resemblance of a life. He walked up an old dirt road when he looked down at his directions. He knew there was

a mansion just over the hill that had been in his family for decades. As he approached the front gate he knew that house elves had been caring for it since his parents had died.

That had been over 17 years ago. Harry had just turned 18 a month ago when he made this decision to move on. He was going to stay in hiding as long as possible. He was

done with being famous, done with hurting people, done with being magical. He realized he could not give it up entirely, but for the most part it would be living among muggles

and his use of magic would be a minimum. What he was going to do? Harry really had no idea. He did not have to come to any decision quickly, because of the vast fortune he

inherited from the Potter and Black estates. Harry was considered the richest person in the magical world. They estimated his worth with properties and possessions at more

than 1 billion dollars. Before he left he set up accounts in all the Weasley's and Hermione's names under the strict instructions that it not be released until a month after his

disappearance. Not that any of them would know. He cut off all relations with the people that dearly loved him shortly after the funerals. He stayed in hiding while he planned his

escape. He set up accounts in muggle banks throughout North America and Europe. His plan first was to go to America for 1 year and travel the vast country. In each town he

would find worthy causes and either volunteer to help or just to give money. He planned on staying about 1 month in each location depending on the need and what was going

on. After a year he would head north and do the same thing in Canada, but only stay for a few months. After that it was back to Europe, because by then he figured certain

people would have given up looking for him. He could tour some countries and finally settle down in a town where no one would know him. He could set up a small family style

restaurant that only served breakfast. After all that was his specialty. He would have afternoons and evenings to do whatever he pleased. Harry now approached the front

gates of the mansion. It was here he would start his adventure. He walked up to the doors and if by magic, (which it was) the door opened and an elderly house elf greeted him.

Harry went inside and was greeted by 6 other elves wanting to serve their new master. Harry being tired decided he would have some food and go to bed. While he sat on his

bed he thought about how this all came about and sadness overwhelmed him.

_**Months before,**_

As he woke up in the castle, it was very quiet, seeing the day before was the battle. He figured everyone would still be moving around and working together to put the castle

back in shape for school the following fall. Was he wrong? He looked around to see if he could find any of his friends or the Weasley's. He went to the great hall and out onto the

grounds, but no one was to be found. Harry went to find the Headmistress in her office. She explained that everyone had left to begin the process of burying their dead. Kingsley

Shacklebolt took charge of fixing the school, because he felt it was the Ministry's fault it was damage to begin with. Everyone felt Harry should get undisturbed sleep, so

everyone left to let him sleep. Harry felt deeply hurt. Why wouldn't anyone come and get him? Why wouldn't anyone stay behind to make sure he was ok? The way felt was now

that Voldemort was dead, there was no need for anyone to be with him. Harry felt very alone, and did not know what to do now. He hadn't showered or had his wounds tended

to from the battle. Harry headed up to school infirmary. He talked to Madame Pomfrey, and she decided it would be better if Harry stayed the night. Harry called Kreacher to bring

him some new clothing that was left over when they had a quick getaway from Grimwauld Place. Harry showered and put new pajamas on and went into a deep sleep. During

this time Ron and Hermione showed up to take him home. They went up to Gryffindor to find him. When he was not there, they went to see Professor McGonagall, who directed

them to the infirmary. When they saw Harry sleeping, they decided to head back the Burrow. They left Harry a message to meet them at the Burrow the next day, because it

was Fred's funeral and the family wanted him there. The day Harry showed up at the Burrow for Fred's funeral. He felt like an outsider looking in. Even though they explained

the last few days and how they went looking for him, Harry still felt betrayed and let down. They wanted him to stay at the Burrow, but Harry declined stating he was going to

be gone much of the time to the remainder of the funerals. During this time Harry attempted to reach out to Ginny. He went to her room in an attempt to explain everything to

her. Harry tried to explain that she was the reason for him surviving. He couldn't think of anyone or anything else when Voldemort hit him with that last killing curse. Ginny sat

and listened with a blank face. She showed little or no emotion while Harry talked. When he attempted to put his arm around her, she got up and moved to another seat. Ginny

explained that she was deeply hurt and wasn't sure she could get over it. She told him there were still feelings, but just couldn't go back to him right now. She needed space to

think about them and the future. When he left Ginny's room, Hermione tried to talk to him. She told him just to give her time and she'll come around. The rest of the Weasley's

barely acknowledged Harry was even there. They had to deal with their own grief and loss of Fred. Harry began to feel great dread of it all being his fault. He understood that if

he would've just acted quicker and somehow did this on his own they would all still be whole. On the other hand didn't he give his life for all of them? With the mixed emotions

going through his mind, Harry immediately left and went to stay at Grimwauld Place. During the following weeks he attended as many funerals as possible. Sometimes, he went

under his invisibility cloak, not having to deal with the press or family members. Other times he would show up and give his condolences and leave. During this time, Harry saw

the Weasley's at other funerals. He did not want to talk to them or be with them. He felt they held him responsible and did not want anything to do with him. The Weasley's

especially Mr. and Mrs. Weasley felt they need to give him some space so they left him alone. Their feelings for Harry had not changed. They still loved him like another son, but

after everything he had been through they owed it to him not to smother him. Little did they realize that is what Harry craved the most. He did not have any family and

desperately wanted that from them. There were many attempts to find Harry. Ron and Hermione looked everywhere to find him. Harry just stayed isolated in Grimwauld Place.

He told Kreacher under no circumstances to allow any visitors. After the many attempts, Harry received an owl informing him that the Weasley's were taking a trip to Romania to

get away for a while and that he was welcome to come along. Again, Harry felt this was out of guilt, not love. Harry did not have anyone to talk to, during this time he continued

to have nightmares over the events that had taken place over the past years. All the people who had died because of him. He felt he did not have anyone to talk to. Hermione,

who had always listened to Harry was now with Ron. He felt like a third wheel with them now. Ron was never one that Harry could confide in with his feelings. The one person

who knew how to help Harry the best did not want anything to do with him. Harry decided that with all the people that he thought he loved him had abandoned him. There was

no one to celebrate his birthday with. He did not receive any birthday wishes, because he did not accept owls or visitors. Kreacher and Harry had a quiet night at the house.

Harry decided to give things some time. He would enter the Auror training program to see if it fit his needs and to get on with his life. Harry went into the training full force. He

spent up to 16 hours a day learning his training. By this time the Weasley's had returned with one exception, Ginny. She had decided to stay with her brother Charley until it was

time to leave for Hogwarts. During this time Harry had been trying to get over the guilt and frustration he had felt over the past months. He went to the Burrow every Sunday

and spent time with Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was back to herself and feeding Harry as much as he could eat. Harry had just finished his concealment part of training.

Where he could change his appearance at will. When he found out that Ginny was not going to be returning Harry felt a huge loss. Harry received a letter one day requesting his

presence to find out about his inheritance. Harry met with all the financial officers at Gringotts to find out he was indeed very rich. Feeling he had nothing and the press

continuing to hound him, Harry felt it was time to leave. Not for good, but time enough for everyone to forget about him. He laid out a plan where he would go to America. He

gave each Weasley family member and Hermione $500,000 a piece in each account. He figured that would be enough to help them for all the times he was at their house. He

converted 5 million galleons into muggle money and had that transferred into bank accounts throughout North America and Europe. The final thing Harry did was to send an owl

to the Burrow.

_Dear Weasley's and Hermione,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and at peace. You all deserve it for all of the things that have taken place over the past 7 years. I know when you took me in it was with love, but I have caused you all nothing but pain and anguish. With the last being the death of Fred. Recent events have made me think harder about myself and the future. Recent events have made me feel stronger on what I am writing you about. The one person that I truly love does not want anything to do with me and with my life continuing to be front page. I am writing this letter it to inform you that I have decided to leave the magic world behind. Please do not try to find me because I will be traveling all around the world. I will be living among the muggles, just as my mother and I did growing up. I feel that is the best place for me, because I can not bear to be the poster boy of what occurred. I caused many to lose their family members because of some wacked out wizard that felt I was the one to threaten him for immortality. I did what I had to do and would do it again to keep you all safe, but again I was not able to save everyone. Please send my regards to Andromeda and inform her that I am not capable of being Teddy's godfather. That should go to someone that did not cause the things I have over the years. There may be a day where I will feel at peace with myself and return, but not right now. Have a great and peaceful remainder of your lives._

_Best Regards,_

_Harry James Potter_

Once the letter was sent by owl, Harry knew he only had a short time before Ron and Hermione would be showing up trying to convince him out of going. Harry headed to the

muggle airport on the adventure of his life.

The owl arrived at the Burrow just as Harry was taking off in the airplane. Hermione read letter and felt she had lost another person to the war. Ron read the letter and felt very

angry not only with himself, but Ginny also. Ron immediately sent an Owl to Ginny informing her of Harry's decision. Upon receiving Ron's letter Ginny cried. Ginny loved Harry with

all her heart and never met to hurt him. She was hurting from Fred dieing and needed to sort out her feeling on what she saw on the night Harry was carried out of the forest.

Now he was gone and it was too late. She felt a big hole in her heart and was not sure if she could ever love anyone ever again like she had loved Harry from the day she first

saw him. Hermione felt like she lost her one and only brother. She loved him and did not think she would survive without her best friend. Hermione came to the same decision as

Ginny. Ron lost his best mate, the one who could understand him like no others. The one who stayed by him in all conditions. The one who forgave him for all his blunders

throughout the years. All the rest of the Weasley's felt very sad and worried about Harry. They felt they left him down and greatly felt bad about their decision at Hogwarts.

**The Present**

Harry began his travels heading to the western states for the remainder of July, August, September, October, and early November. Calling the mansion in California his base. He

found many worthy causes and helped out with flooding, tornado, and forest fire victims that lost their homes and jobs. Harry graciously donated to causes and helped with

some of the clean up. During this time Harry realized that he was recognized on one occasion. During his time in America, Harry decided to change his name. He name himself Jon

Evans. The last name in honor of his mother and the first name in honor of his Grandfather Evans. Deciding he did not want to be found he decided to change his appearance.

Harry changed his hair color to a very light blonde color and cut to a very short length and spiked it up. Partially, because he couldn't get his hair to lay straight anyways. He had

surgery to repair his bad eye sight so he no longer needed glasses. Harry found a great muggle invention where he could buy contact lenses that disguised the color of his eyes.

Last but not least he found a cream where he was able to disguise his scar. Unfortunately the only place where he found a cream that would hide his scar was a mail order

service out of England called Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The cream was only good for one month and after that month the magic would wear off and he would need a new

supply. Because the owl service would require him to give his position. Harry decided that he could find apparation points to get him back to England and once a month get his

supply. There he stayed under his invisibility cloak and watched the store. He found out that on Saturday mornings is when neither George or Ron would be in the store so he

could buy the cream. Harry would buy his supply by wearing sunglasses and a hat and no one was the wiser. He would then head back to America and continue on his

adventure.

During this time Ginny had to go back to Hogwarts broken hearted and had Hermione promise if she heard anything to let her know. Hermione was the main person when ever

any of them found a clue to Harry's whereabouts. Hermione had traveled throughout Europe in hopes of find Harry, but each one was a dead end. One day in early October

when she was reading the prophet there was one report of Harry being sighted in the Midwest of America. When she investigated a little further she found the report to be

accurate and reliable. To her dismay, America was a large country and by the time she got there he was gone, but she vowed not to give up. The same thing continued to

happen over the next year. They would hear reports of sightings only to find dead ends. When the following June arrived and Ginny newly graduated from Hogwarts and with

their money they received from Harry the girls and Ron started to investigate even harder. During this time Ginny received a letter telling her that she was excepted to play for

the Harpies. Ron decided to continue helping George out at the shop until he was able to handle it on his own. Then head off to Auror training. Hermione split her time looking for

Harry and studying to work in the Ministry's law office.

Harry continued on his original plan and when it came to September of the following year he decided he had enough of North America and headed home to England. The five

million galleons was spent helping others and made Harry very happy. He decided to settle down in a little town on the coast of England. Harry always enjoyed living by the

ocean because it gave him peace. There he found a place in a small village to start up his next adventure of owning the restaurant. Harry opened up shop in November in time

for the holiday season. He hired a combination of wizards and muggles. None knew his true identity, he was now known as Jon Evans. Soon his restaurant was the rage of the

village and it surroundings. Even though it only was open from 6 am to 11 am, Harry made a nice profit and settled in nicely into the community scene. Harry met some very nice

people, but could not find himself dating women more than a couple of times. He could not understand, because they were very nice and pleasant. He guessed it was because of

his past and he would be single for the remainder of his life. The following summer was the beginning of Quiddich training camps to open. The Harpies training headquarters

were in the village that Harry now considered home. The team hearing the reputation of Harry's restaurant wanted to hire him for their training breakfast. Seeing that Harry

loved quiddich and did not know that Ginny was beginning her career. He agreed to cook for their training table. Harry decided to discuss the menu with each and every player,

coach and other team employees about their likes and dislikes. Eventually, Harry sat down with the players. Harry was sitting at a desk when Ginny walked in. When Harry

looked up and saw the person he had loved for so long. He had difficulty speaking at first but did catch his composure and introduced himself. When Ginny looked into his eyes

they looked awful familiar. She spoke to him and let him know what her preference was for a training table. The conversation was short, but both felt like there could be

something more to come. During the following two weeks was the same routine for Harry. He would set up the training table with all types of foods in order to keep everyone

happy. He would walk around to make sure the team had everything they needed. Harry would have short conversations with Ginny every morning. Soon the two develop a

friendship where Harry would sit down and talk to her. On the first Sunday that Ginny had a day off, she met Hermione in the small village to discuss Hermione's engagement to

Ron. They decided to have breakfast at Harry's restaurant. They discussed things about the wedding and Ginny's personal life. Ginny had not dated since before Hogwarts and

felt maybe it was time to start again. She told Hermione about Jon Evans and their conversations during training camp. Hermione thought it would be a good idea that she

should move on, because they had not been able to locate Harry. They both felt if Harry was going to show up, he would do it on his time. Ginny couldn't hold up any hope so

decided when she saw Jon again she would make it clear that there was definite possibilities to date. The last day of training camp came the following Friday. Harry was sad that

he wouldn't see Ginny after and decided to ask her if he could see her outside of team activities. When he asked she thought it was a wonderful idea. The following months

found Harry going to all the Harpies games and wonderful dates with Ginny. On her days off Ginny would come to the village and spend afternoons with Harry. Harry found

himself falling deeply in love with Ginny, but something was holding Ginny back. Harry couldn't understand what that could be. The day before Christmas came when Ginny and

Harry met up for their weekly date. Ginny found herself very sad and made the decision she couldn't date Jon any longer. She was going to break up with him, because there

was only room for one person who she could love. When they got to Harry's home, she explained everything to him. She told him about Harry and her love for him. She didn't

know where he was but vowed to look for him during her upcoming off season. When Ginny put her head in her hands crying, Harry decided to reveal himself to her. Harry told

her he understood and ask one favor from her. He asked that she stay for just a few minutes while he went into the other room to get her something. Ginny agreed to stay and

sat in his living room. She looked around on his shelves and saw a picture album that looked familiar. She pulled it down and started to look through the pages. The people in

the pictures looked familiar but she couldn't place them. Before she got to the last few pages of the album, Harry came into the room. Harry magically transformed his hair back

to it natural color and length. He found his old glasses and put them on. When Ginny looked up she couldn't believe her eyes. She was looking at her Harry. Ginny sat speechless

and Harry gave her a very sheepish smile. He picked up the album and opened the page to the last few pages. These pages were filled with pictures of Harry and Ginny during

Hogwarts and at the Burrow. Ginny began to cry and Harry felt himself tear up. He put his arms around her and gave her a small tender kiss. Ginny grabbed Harry by the shirt

and kissed him for all her worth. The two spent the remainder of the day talking about the past two years and their feelings for each other. They weren't sure how to approach

the family and especially Ron and Hermione. The two decided that they would go to the Burrow for Christmas. Ginny had to leave to finish her Christmas shopping seeing that

she had another one to buy for. Harry already had his gift for Ginny. He inherited a beautiful necklace from his parents when he visited the Black vault before going on his

adventure. On Christmas day, Ginny came to Harry's house before going to the Burrow. Harry decided it was the perfect opportunity to give her his present. When Harry gave

her his present, Ginny began to cry. She knew how much this meant to Harry and felt they were about to start an adventure together. Once they got to the Burrow, Harry

suddenly felt very nervous. His last experience there was some of the worst days of his life. Ginny sensing his nervousness, grabbed his hand and acknowledged his fear. She

told him that the last time was mostly her fault because she rejected his attempt to help her. There has been a lot of healing since then and her mother always kept hope he

would show up again. As they entered the house they found everyone truly excited to be seeing Harry again. Harry went through the evening and found everything the way it

should be. He and the others have recovered from the war. He felt he and Ginny had a future to have the family he always dreamed of. Harry felt happiness that he hasn't felt

his entire life, everything was good.

**The Future**

Over the next years, Harry and Ginny got married and had three beautiful children. James now 11, Albus 10, and Lilly 8. Harry was also able to amend ways with Andromeda and

became the godfather to Teddy 18 that he never thought he could be. It was late summer when they were all sitting around the Burrow after their weekly Sunday brunch when

James came to Harry. "Dad, could you tell us a story about the war? Teddy said that you, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron are all in the history books. He also said, "All other

Aunt's, Uncles and Mum were mentioned too." With everyone around he gave it some thought. "How about I tell you a story about after the war." Harry knowing everyone was

past the hurt and hardship from his experiences after the war. He began…..


End file.
